


balanced budget

by Oparu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Power Dynamics, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Mal play with submission (taking turns submitting to each other) while having sex in Mal's office. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	balanced budget

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the great top/bottom Regina Mills tumblr debate of 2015, because I really wanted to play with power bottoms and topping from the bottom. Maybe she's a switch in here, I'm not sure.

"I locked the door," Mal whispers, tugging her closer. "No one's left in the building but the janitors and they've cleaned this wing already."

Regina licks her lips, which still taste of Mal's lipstick and her own and they have no reason in the world to still be kissing, still in Mal's office, except she burns, aches, and Mal is so indulgent of her needs. She unbuttons Mal's jacket, toying with the buttons of the waistcoat beneath. She could use magic, but that takes away half of the fun. The little changes in Mal's breath, for example, and they quicken as Regina's fingers work their way down. She touches her stomach, tracing her arms back towards Mal's hips, sliding beneath the silky lining of her jacket.

"Is this why you asked me here?" Regina asks, and Mal opens her legs a little, letting Regina get closer, backing her into the desk. "For fun?"

"For the budget," Mal insists, tilting her head towards the papers they finished remarkably quickly. Mal did keep rubbing her fingers together and smiling and Regina knows that look, because it turns her knees to water. The moment the budget folders were closed, Mal leaned close and asked Regina to kiss her.

It was somewhere between command and tender request and then their lips were on each other, soft, demanding and yielding.  Mal stepped back towards the desk, letting Regina push her  Her thighs hit the desk and they stop, but Regina presses forward deepening the kissing. She kisses Mal's neck, just for the hiss she can't get enough of.

Regina's hand brushes over Mal's breast, which lies deep beneath several layers of fabric. "The budget barely took a moment."

"Funny how that is when you're properly motivated."

"Me?" Regina pulls back from the soft skin of Mal's neck. "I'm the one who makes it difficult?"

"You have me explain so many things," Mal complains. She toys with the lapels of Regina's jacket, feigning frustration. "It's not my fault you actually don't want to know the intricacies of the Maine tax code."

Regina refuses to be distracted by Mal's fingers, even though having them this close to her mouth does give her ideas. "You could just be saying letters and numbers at random. You haven't actually studied how taxes work."

"I read the books Belle provided, and I've memorized them. Just because you don't understand how the minds of dragons work--"

"Need I remind you that most dragons spend their lives terrorizing sheep and collecting shiny trinkets?"

Mal drops her arms to Regina's waist, pulling her closer. "Regina, darling, taxes are the best way to collect shiny trinkets anyone has ever devised."

Stroking the dragon pin on Mal's waistcoat, Regina lifts her hands to Mal's shoulders, ready to slide off her jacket. "Do you want me to undress you or file a form in triplicate first?"

"As much as I love your handwriting--" Mal teases. She sighs, and she can't mean the little moan when Regina leans closer, but it coaxes the flame in Regina's belly.

"Undress me."

"Oh?" Regina slips the jacket down, stroking Mal's arms through her very thin blouse. "You'd like that?"

Mal lifts her chin, staring right into her eyes. "I'd like to be completely naked with your head between my thighs, because you make me feel like it's raining fire."

Unable to look away, Regina licks her lips and forces herself to focus on getting Mal undressed, not the incredible noises she'll make once they get to that part. "Most people think that's a bad thing. Fire's so destructive."

Shrugging out of her jacket, Mal toys very purposely with her tie. "Is it?"

"Sometimes." Regina follows her fingers, taking the hint. Delicately untying the knot, she slips the tie over Mal's head. "This would be easier if you were sitting down."

Mal smirks, all innocence. She looks over her shoulder at smooth, dark wood of her desk. "You mean on the desk?"

"I was thinking that, as were you."

"Oh, but I like when you say it." Mal unbuttons her blouse at the wrists, and leans back, submitting the rest of the buttons between Regina and her skin. Regina's fingers make quick work of the waistcoat and the blouse, and she hovers, her hand just over the smooth skin of Mal's chest and the hollow between her breasts.

"Get on the desk," Regina says, making it a suggestion, not a threat. Mal complies, but slowly, so Regina lifts her, helping her along.

"Much better." Mal strips off her shirt, exposing her lace camisole. It's incredibly intricate, exposing patterns  of slight contrast between the white and her own pale skin. Regina dances her fingers over the silk, finding places to make Mal shiver.  "But now you're overdressed."

"And you're wasting time."

"Perhaps." Mal fingers her bra. "Perhaps I like to be persuaded."

Regina runs her hands ever so gently up Mal's stomach and squeezes her breasts, stroking her nipples through the camisole and the bra beneath. "I think it's more likely that you want a show."

"I do so enjoy the madame mayor mystique," Mal admits. She toys with one of the straps of her camisole. "Maybe if you just took off your jacket?"

Regina rolls her eyes but obeys, folding the jacket neatly before she sets it aside. She pulls her own shirt over her head, her black bra a sharp contrast to Mal's white and grey.

"Now you're spoiling me."

"Not yet." Regina parts Mal's thighs, insinuating her way in. "Someone keeps talking." Kissing her way down Mal's neck, Regina nips at Mal's fingers, making them move faster as they slip the camisole free. It falls loose around Mal's stomach. Mal's bra falls lose as well, because Regina's not going to wait for Mal to decide it's time.

"Foreplay, your majesty," Mal chides. "For one with such talent, you're surprisingly hurried."

Regina caresses her breasts, teasing one nipple, then the other. Mal sighs, and it edges into a moan because Regina uses her mouth, saving her hands to run insistently up Mal's inner thighs.  She presses up and in, then brings her mouth to Mal's.

"Do you really want to wait?" she mutters before licking her lips. Mal starts to smile and Regina nibbles her bottom lip until Mal squirms, her breasts cool against Regina's stomach.

"I want you to make me scream, because you're the only one who can do that."

Regina palms one of her breasts, squeezing again. "The only one you allow."

Mal smirks and slides off the desk only long enough to remove her trousers, baring her long, supple legs. "Regina, you are very good at many things, especially magic, but this is where your true talent lies."  

Chuckling, Regina runs her hands over Mal's hips, toying with her panties before she begins sliding them off. Mal's ass hasn't changed at all since she met her, and her muscular thighs are firm under Regina's hands. She teases with her fingertips, stroking with them like feathers, moving down, inward, lower, until it's enough to make Mal shift her hips on the cool, dark wood.

She struggles to control her breath, and Regina sucks her breast because that always earns a little gasp. Licking her way down Mal's soft stomach, Regina detours, takes her time, continues to rub and tease with her fingers without making contact. She nuzzles lower with her mouth, then pulls away and kisses up from the knee towards her thigh instead. Mal's thigh pulls back, and she rocks her hips again, moving Regina's head ever closer, but Regina knows better.

Using the faintest pressure, she drags the back of her fingers against Mal's wet sex and Mal's hand grabs her shoulder, hard.

"Yes," she murmurs, her voice soft, desperate in her throat.

"Yes?" Regina repeats, moving her hand more purposefully so that her knuckle brushes Mal's entrance, then her clit. "Do you like that?"

"Yes, -" Mal pauses, moaning because Regina knows just how to circle her clit with her fingertip. "Please--"

Using her thumb against Mal's clit, Regina taunts her, circling instead of pressing inward. She lowers her forefinger, ready to slip inside. She takes a moment to suck Mal's breast again, harder, brushing the underside with her teeth.

Mal's breath speeds, and she moans again, her voice lowering in pitch as she loses her resolve. Regina adores this part, how Mal will let her tease and tease before she gives in and lets Regina take her, touch her, lick and suck until she's on the edge of crying out, whimpering for Regina to stop, or not to stop. It all turns into a growl at the end.

"What do you want me to do?" Regina nuzzles her neck, then kisses up towards her ear. "Are you ready for me?"

Mal's kiss in answer is clumsy, her lips barely finding Regina's mouth. "I want you to take me."

"How?"

Mal growls and pulls Regina closer with her legs. "Do you need it spelled out for you?"

"I like to hear you say it," Regina whispers back.

Mal's fingers dig into Regina's arms, hard points in her flesh. "Take me, bend me back over the desk, make my head spin. Make the fucking sky fall."

Laughing low in her throat, Regina toys with a tendril of fire, letting it move from one fingertip to the next. She brings it to Mal's lips, holding it close enough that it would burn a human. For Mal, it's just another tease and she takes Regina's finger into her mouth, sucking the fire away.

Regina kisses those lips, letting her mouth distract Mal while she lowers her hand. She slides two fingers in quickly, because Mal likes the sudden fullness, and the moan she gets in reward makes her cling to the desk with her free hand. She pulls her fingers out, then slips them in again, pushing deeper, higher. She curls them up, and that just makes Mal breathe harder.

One of Mal's hands drops to Regina's waist and she could swear that claws dig into her skin. It's worth it, and the sharp hint of pain only makes the sweetness of Mal's ever more ragged breathing all the more important. Pushing her back, Regina lays her out on the desk. Kissing her breasts again, she moves her mouth purposefully now, sucking Mal's belly in a few places, just to taunt her. Mal pulls her thighs back, opening herself wide so Regina only has to lean down to run her tongue across her clit.

"Regina--"

Her name is a prayer and a curse in Mal's throat, and Regina will live up to both iterations. She loves the slickness of running her tongue over Mal's labia and how her swollen clit is so warm against her lips. She forgoes the gentleness and licks, hard and fast, because that makes Mal quiver beneath her. Before she gets too calm, Regina starts to suck, taking her clit fully into her mouth and Mal's hips snap up. Her back arches against the wood and that sound, that starting to come undone, half-growl, half-moan, is the sweetest noise.

Moving her fingers faster,she makes the curl of her knuckles more intense, and uses her thumb along with her tongue, rolling and sucking Mal's slit until her hand digs into Regina's shoulder hard enough to bruise. One of her legs wraps around Regina's bare back, pulling her closer, and Regina slows her tongue, reducing the pressure of her mouth to slow, far too gentle licks. Mal crashed back against the wood, panting, gasping, because she was close, very close, and now she's as much Regina's as her fireball.

Regina traces trails of fire on Mal's belly with her free hand, lifting her mouth from her clit long enough to lick a few of them away.

Mal's moaning grows more urgent, more needy, and Regina lowers her mouth again, building her back up. Rubbing her fingers insistently on that soft spot within, she keeps her mouth in place as Mal thrusts up into her chin. Fire, maybe electricity,crackles in the air around them, building like static before a storm. Mal's moans are almost sobs, and still, Regina pulls her closer, finding the balance of her mouth and her fingers so that all of Maleficent trembles beneath her.

Her own clit burns, demanding to be touched before it bursts into flame.  Mal will do her worst, because Regina has her right where she wants to be, and all Regina has to do is push, just a little more, a little more pressure--

Mal's orgasm is a deep, fulfilled cry that melts the last of her control. She tugs Regina up, holding her, and kissing her, their lips both wet with Mal's arousal. Regina continues to move her fingers, dragging out Mal's pleasure until she hovers close to sobbing. Holding her close, Regina covers her body with her own. Mal's sweat fogs the sheen of the desk and Regina traces her finger across one of her breasts while Mal struggles to focus her eyes.

"I wish I could share that with you." Mal says, stroking Regina's hair, utterly sated."You, of all people, deserve to know what that feels like."

"I have an idea," Regina teases, unzipping her skirt and removing her bra. Mal captures one of her breasts and her mouth attacks her like an ember. She tosses both pieces of clothing away and smirks down at Mal. "I want you behind."

Mal sits up, reeling a little, and smacks Regina's butt just hard enough for a good sting. "Aren't we cheeky?"

"I like the way your feel against my back."

Sliding off the desk, Mal presses against her, skin on skin. Her thigh insinuates itself between Regina's, and she pushes up. "Well, aren't you wet?"

"Do you hear the sounds you make?" Regina chuckles, kissing her sweetly. "Listening to you is a special kind of foreplay."

Laughing, Mal toys with her breasts, massaging them roughly enough to make the ache all the worse. Her bright blue eyes meet Regina's and for a moment, they just stare, sharing the headiness of climax spent and climax yet to come. Mal takes her hands, one by one, and turns Regina around. Her breasts press deliciously against Regina's back and slowly, Mal bends her over the desk. She places Regina's palms on the cool wood, and traces one hand along Regina's back. Parting Regina's legs, Mal teases her inner thigh with her hand.

"I hear you," Mal whispers, leaning close. She slides her hand higher, hitting the wetness on Regina's thigh and following it up. Regina tenses, aching, wanting; teetering on the edge of desperation. She takes a breath, but that's a gasp, and Mal strokes her, making it easy to moan.

"Beautiful."

Mal draws patterns of fire on Regina's back, setting her nerves on edge as her fingers slip in. Being full, being taken, blends with the sting of the flames and pleasure starts to climb. Mal's hands move deftly, speeding up, thrusting in time with Regina's breathing. She moans again, and again because she has no idea what Mal's doing to her clit, but there's fire within and without, and fuck--

Mal's hand brushes her breast, making her startled after the cool wood. Mal crushes her breast to her chest, tormenting her nipple and it hurts, in a way Regina needs it to hurt.

"Yes," she mutters, nearly losing the word in a gasp. "Mal, harder."

Mal's hand finds the other breast, and Regina pushes up, but Mal's body holds her down, to the desk, into her palm against her clit. She rocks against that, against her, and Mal's burning mouth kisses down her back. Pressure builds within her, but it's nothing compared to the soaring in the back of her skull. Mal whispers to her, hissing dragon words that are half-promise, half-threat, and then she's panting, gasping to hang onto her breath, because it's good, it's so so good.

And she wants, and doesn't, because whatever Mal's doing with her hands--

Mal slaps her butt again, and the sting blends bittersweet into the pleasure of Mal's fingers curling within her. Her head starts to spin and she should beg Mal to hold back, to walk her back, but Mal rolls her nipple again and she wants.

"Make me," she gasps into the desk. "Make me--"

Ever inventive, Mal slips beneath her legs, lifts one of them and tucks Regina's thigh over her shoulder and then she's between Regina and the desk, her mouth a burning pleasure on Regina's clit. Whatever she can do with her hands, Maleficent's tongue is far more vicious. She pushes and Regina moans until her throat's too tight, her back goes taunt and orgasm slams up into her, washing over her hot. Mal's still there, still building her up and the heat stays with her, follows her, and her eyes water before her cry makes Mal finally release her.

Lying panting on the desk, Regina ignores the hot tears falling to the wood. Mal lies over her until she catches some of her breath, then they curl up together at the foot of the desk, a ball of trembling limbs on the carpet.

Mal wraps around her, her knees just behind Regina's and she's so warm that it doesn't matter that they're both naked.

"That was new," Regina says, when words make sense again. "You haven't done that."

"You haven't asked to be bent over my desk before," Mal replies, full of pride. "That deserved something special.'

Her sex still throbs, so special is an understatement. They'll have to get up, put their clothing back on and magic away the lingering scent of sex. It'll be the work of moments, and they can be at Regina's for dinner in an instant so there's no reason to hurry.

Regina pulls Mal's arm close to her stomach and smiles even though Mal can't see her. "I'm going to expect this every time we do the budget."

"That sounds perfectly fair to me," Mal answers, kissing the back of her neck. "Little rewards are important."

 


End file.
